Changing Destiny
by DoTheBartMan
Summary: One was desperate to get power to kill his brother to avenge his fallen clan, going so far as to join a villain responsible for killing the 3rd Hokage. The other a friend not wanting to see the other lose himself to evil, at the Valley of End the two clash in a battle which will lead them into a world full of magic. (I may do a Lemon)
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR FAIRY TAIL THEIR CHARACTERS OR ANYTHING RELATED, I OWN ONLY THIS STORY AND THE CHARACTERS I CREATE.**

* * *

**Plot:**

**One was desperate to get power to kill his brother to avenge his fallen clan, going so far as to join a villain responsible for killing the 3****rd**** Hokage. The other a friend not wanting to see the other lose himself to evil, at the Valley of End the two clash in a battle which will lead them into a world full of magic.**

* * *

**Pairing's**

**Sasuke X Erza**

**Naruto X Mirajane**

* * *

**Even though I said they'd keep their Jutsu I may give them a few spells since they are young but I promise they won't become a Slayer of any shape or description, I promise lol. I also may upload an alternate version of this when they are older. At the beginning of Shippuden.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Fallen from Heaven**

_**Angel of Darkness**_

* * *

Naruto Cloaked in the Nine Tails chakra standing across from him was Sasuke who transformed into his Cursed Seal second state. "You won't stop me Naruto" Sasuke says emotionlessly, he can't admit fighting Naruto like this but he gained nothing from being a part of the leaf village now.

"I can and will" Naruto growls with anger "I won't let Orochimaru get his hands on you!" he declares, all the memories of Team 7 driving him forward and his desire to fufill his promise to Sakura keeping him strong. A Blue orb begins to form in his hand "Rasengan!" he growls out as it absorbs the Nine Tails Chakra to get stronger.

"Chidori!" Sasuke growls himself as the sound of a 1000 chirping birds fill the area as Sasukes lightning attack appears in his hand before turning from blue to black and becoming thicker. They jump at eachother screaming each other's name, their Jutsu collide causing them to be encased in a black sphere. Their Attacks cancel eachother out but Sasuke managed to defeat Naruto with a punch to the chest while Naruto scratches Sasuke forehead protector, Naruto smirks as he loses consciousness but the meaning behind putting a scratch on Sasuke's head band proved he was closer to the Uchiha than ever before.

"_Naruto" _Sasuke thinks looking at the unconscious body of his best friend _"Thank you for being my friend...it helped me build enough memories to drive me through the darkness but for the sake of my goal I will sever this friend ship"_ he continues with the intent of killing Naruto, "No...I will become strong Brother but not like this" he says almost like Itachi can hear him "I will surpass you but I will do it my way" he finishes as a huge vacuum separates them and Sasuke is forced to close his eyes to shield them from the burst of light as Naruto remains unconscious through the ordeal.

At the valley the black ball vanishes and their two head bands clink as they hit the ground, the rain picks up and Kakashi arrives and looks around, _"No sign of either of them" _he thinks and sees two blue cloths among the rubble but no blood. Forming hand signs after scraping his thumb against his jacket "Summoning Jutsu!" he says slamming his palm to the ground and a Pug appears in the smoke and salutes Kakashi, "Pakkun can you locate either Naruto's or Sasuke's scent?" he asks placing the Head bands at the dog's nose.

"Sure no problem" the surprisingly deep tone of the dog replies smelling the headbands before sniffing the ground before a puzzled look appears on his face "The trail ends here Kakashi" he says sitting down "Maybe the Rain washed it away?" he suggests.

"It hasn't been raining long enough for the smell to completely vanish" Kakashi replies looking around "There's no blood but there clearly was a struggle between the two" he says surprised they did so much damage "Take these back to the leaf...I'm going to continue looking for clues" he says and the Dog runs towards the leaf without a word sensing the urgency in Kakashi's body movements. _"Come on guys...where are you?_" he thinks to himself.

Up in the cliffs a Black and white coloured man appears "What will we do know?" a gentle tone asks aloud "That was a-" the gentle tone stops "**I know**" a deeper more serious voice says "**Both of them have been sent away**" he growls, he...they are a member of the Akatsuki and they are known as Zetsu, the Akatsuki's goal is to collect the tailed beasts like the one sealed in Naruto. "**We need to report to the Leader**" the deep tone says and they sink back into the cliff

* * *

**Tower of Heaven**

* * *

11 year old Erza Scarlet, after being trapped and kept as a slave for almost two years of her had witnessed the death of her old friend Rob who had protected her as best he could and treated her like a daughter. His death awakened her dormant magic and she began attacking the Cult members relentlessly, staging a revolt in order to free Jellal who was captured after rescuing her when she was blamed for the first escape attempt and as a result of the torture inflicted upon her she lost one of her eyes.

"Come on!" she say spurring the other slaves on leading the assault "We have to rescue Jellal!" she yells and they cheer following her into an intense battle, however she soon finds herself being backed into a corner as her friends are defeated.

"No more chances little slave" a chubby member of the cult chuckles darkly "We can get more slaves to do the work and we can use you and your pal's corpses as a foundation" he say but before he can get close a bright light temporarily blinds them, when the light dies down everyone sees a Raven haired boy with red glowing eyes standing between Erza and the Cult members.

"Teleportation Ninjutsu?" he says allowed looking around glancing at the girl with the eye patch "You. Where am I?" he asks in an ordering tone.

"The Tower of Heaven" she says in a quiet tone suddenly all her confidence was removed after looking into those Red eyes... "I'm not sure exactly where though" she adds since she doesn't know exactly where they are.

Glancing at her appearance Sasuke see's she is without shoes and her dress like cloth was tattered, no more words are spoken between the two and not another word comes from the mouth of the strange boy because none are needed, with those glowing red eyes his intentions are clear... and when he made his move she would free Jellal.

"Know your place fool!" the chubby member yells firing a black beam at the two engulfing the two kids, when the smoke clears nothing remains of the two "Arrogant little punk" he smirks.

"Fool behind you!" one of the taller members shouts too late as Sasuke back hands the guy sending flying through the wall to the ground below, Sasuke looks at the others as half of his body is covered by black flame like markings.

A small smirk forms on Sasuke's face forming hand signs "Fire Style Fire Ball Jutsu!" he says exhaling the massive fire ball which hits the slower member burning him to a crisp, Dodging another odd attack _"These attacks don't have Hand Signs but I can still read their bodies"_ he thinks as the Tomoe in his eyes spin clockwise.

"What is he!?" the last of the Cult members says beginning to run away as Sasuke vanishes before impaling the man with his Chidori through his chest coming out the other side giving Erza a good view of the lightning and the man falls limp to the ground as Erza stares at him with a fearful, after his attacks began she was unable to move

"How can you kill so easily?" she asks, even after everything they had done to her, her friends and her village she still was at odds with killing them "Doesn't it make you feel bad?" she asks.

"If I allow feelings to effect my life then I will never achieve my destiny" He replies in an emotionless stare as he begins to transform into his Second state "If you want to survive then become Heartless because the world doesn't indulge kindness" and with that he jumps out of the hole he created and flies off.

* * *

**Naruto**

* * *

Thanks to the Nine Tails Naruto's wounds healed fast, it also helped that the people whose farm he stayed at where kind and fed him and bandaged him up. _"It's been two days since I got here" _he thinks doing dome of his chores as a thank you for the food and medical aid. _"Is Sasuke OK too"_ he thinks assuming like him he was somewhere in this world.

"Naruto" he looks to see the lady known as Tiffany called to him with some Orange juice "Here" she smiles handing him the glass and he takes it wiping the sweat from his forehead "It's nice to have a young pair of hands around the farm" she says.

Taking a sip of orange juice he looks at his bandaged hand which prevented him from using the Shadow Clone Jutsu which meant he could have done all the work himself but alas this was the best he could do.

"So tell me are you looking to join a Guild?" she asks "I mean you are a Wizard right?" she asks and he shakes his head "Oh but your wounds heal so fast I assumed it was magic" she points out and he smiles sheepishly.

"Maybe I am a Wizard but don't know it yet" he jokes earning a small laugh from Tiffany, he hated lying but he already could tell he wasn't in the Land of Fire anymore, so he didn't want her to think he was crazy if he told her the truth. "...I'll be leaving first thing tomorrow" he says more seriously and she simply smiles.

"I knew you'd have to leave eventually" she says confusing him "When we found you unconscious in our field you were muttering Sasuke" she explains "I take it he's your friend?" she asks and he nods.

"He's my best friend and I need to find him" Naruto says looking towards the sky "He is likely hurt and travelling slowly if at all" he explains "So we need to regroup" he finishes placing the empty glass on the tray "But first I'll finish this field" he grins getting back to work an Tiffany turns and leaves.

The following morning he bids farewell to the couple before setting off towards the town not too far from where they live, he removes the bandages from his hand and makes a fist to test the joints and muscles to make sure there was no pain and he smirked "**Shadow Clone Jutsu!**" he says making 10 copies from himself "If you find Sasuke then bring him to the Town where I will wait for two days" he says "If not cancel the Jutsu" he adds and the clones nod running off in different directions as he continues to walk alone.

He did this method for a week with no success and began to think Sasuke was either on the move and far ahead of him or not in this region. He tracked up a mountain_ "It's hard trying to find your way around when your lost and not much of a navigator to begin with"_ he thinks and he looks up to see something he'd never thought he'd see again "It's the Hidden Leaf Symbol!" he says seeing the Mark carved into a huge Tree that shouldn't have been able to grow this high up in a rocky terrain. He enters the cave beside it which looks like the inside of an abandoned cabin with only a table and Chair with a book closed on the table he opened the book.

"_To my fellow Shinobi, I am Hashirama Senju of the Senju Clan better known as the First Hokage"_ Naruto's eyes widen at that _"During my battle with Madara Uchiha at the Valley of End I collapsed and found myself in this strange land" _He continues to read down the details of how he woke up in a hospital bed in a town and spent a few days there recovering his chakra before heading out in search of answers, turning the page he sees an Arrow pointing to "Flip to the Last page and read the last sentence", doing so Naruto looks at the last sentence _"after 80 years of living in this world I have discovered that what these people have here is what I wanted in our world, people coming together and building bonds that transcend blood ties, where people with no family could find people to consider as one but alas I feel that so long as the Villages act independent there will always be wars and unnecessary death"_ Naruto puts the book down.

"But in school they said the first Hokage Died in a war passing the Hokage position to the second" Naruto says to himself, when it came to the position he wanted he knew more about it...than anything else he knew.

Returning to the second page, he begins to read about the Law's of Fiore and about Guild's and their function _"I remember during my travel's I met a young man named Makarov Dreyer of a Guild called Fairy Tail, I joined and spent many years there and met my Fiore Wife Porlyusica a woman who like me was lost in a world filled with strange people" _he reads a little more and turns the page _"Little Tobirama turned 4 today, I wonder what my brother would think if he knew I'd name my son after him" _ Naruto could feel the Chuckle that came with that sentence, a few more pages in _"As I age I feel my body become slower and slower yet my thoughts of the Village haven't lessoned at all, Tobirama has been named a Wizard Saint at the age of 21 he is the youngest member and I'm glad Makarov is able to look out for him, he has developed my Wood Style as well as a number of Earth and Water Magic spells proving that Chakra and Magic are similar. So as long as the Type of Magic matches the nature of your Chakra and you are young enough to adjust then you will be able to learn Magic like Jutsu"_

"I wonder what my element is" Naruto thinks looking at his palm, he had the Rasengan and his Shadow Clone's but no element. "I guess that means Sasuke could learn Lightning and Fire Magic" he says and continues to read, _"My third Grandchild Itama who my son named after my deceased brother who never got the chance to really live"_ Naruto was surprised to hear the Hokage had another brother besides the Second Hokage, "_For some reason my life here Taught me that with time any problems will be solved. I wish I had such clarity as the Hokage but by now the Village has moved and perhaps found a peaceful way themselves, but there is more I can offer now that I have been away and able to think about to think about it"_ he left no mention of the idea's he had.

He comes to the end of Hashirama's Journal portion of the book he looks out to see a setting sun, he surprised himself that he read so much but he found it to be an interesting tale "So my next stop should be fairy Tail" he says but glances at the top of the page _"Should you be younger than 18 and reading this journal head to a town called Shirotsume Town as my Grandson will live there and will be able to help you"_ he reads "OK then Shirotsume Town it is!" he smirks closing the book before walking to the corner "I think I'll sleep here tonight" he mutters seeing that it had become dark and he didn't even notice.

* * *

**Two days later**

* * *

After a long journey he found himself he found himself at Shirotsume town Center looking around, he wore a light brown cloak that was left in the cave however it was long and meant for an adult, however with a Kunai and a decent attempt at cutting it to size he walked around with the hood up. _"There was no mention of what the guy who look like or where he would live"_ he thinks walking around oblivious to the stares he was getting, perhaps it became second nature thanks to his childhood of neglect and hate, shrugging he walks up to what looked like a guard or soldier "Excuse me?" he asks and the man looks down.

"What do you need?" he asks his tone neither mean nor happy, better described as tired from being on duty, he looks around before yawning in the young Blondes face who gives off an annoyed look as a result

"I'm looking for Itama Senju" Naruto replies "I'm new so I don't know my way around" he clarifies in case Itama is actually important.

"Mayor Itama lives in that big building on the far right" the man replies and Naruto's eyes widen "Of course I don't think any kid can meet the Mayor when they feel like it" he adds but Naruto walks away none the less.

"_Some kid?" _Naruto growls lightly, it has been a long while since he was referred to as a kid, maybe it was due to the fact his head band was missing. He walked to the gate and pressed a button "Uh Itama Senju residence?" he calls awkwardly.

"Congratulations on knowing who lives here Sir" A sarcastic male voice compliments/insults Naruto "Now please leave" he adds and with that hangs up.

"What the!" Naruto says pressing the button repeatedly "Open the gate!" he yells into the intercom, of course any minute the Guard who gave him directions would be leading his comrades to arrest him any minute. "Fine" he says standing back **"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" **he says summoning a Clone of himself "Give me a boost" he says and the clone nods moving back to take a running jump into the interlocking hands of his clone as he is hoister higher jumping into the Clones hands like a spring over the fence I'm in!" he yells with a smirk only to hit a barrier which shocking him badly before slamming him into his clone destroying it and leaving him on the ground "I'm out..." he says in a dizzy however the door opens in the house and a man in a Suit, Bowtie and white gloves walks out as the gate opens, he lifts the unconscious boy up and makes his way to the house surprised by the lack of spectators.

Once inside he sits the young Blonde on a chair in front of a man with Short Black hair with shorter sides with a hint of grey roots, taking after his mother going Grey young, his skin was Fair and flawless, he had dark brown with a hint of green, his face was smooth but well defined like Tobirama. He wore a simple blue T-Shirt and a navy tracksuit bottoms, he was a man just out of bed.

"Sir this boy has those kind of abilities" the Butler says handing the still half asleep man a cup, "I thought I'd let you know" he adds.

"Yeah...bring me my coffee" Itama says in a yawn dumping what was in the cup over Naruto's face to wake him.

"Sir...that **was** your coffee" the Butler says with a sigh as the groggy man looks at his butler before looking at Naruto who was now wide awake to say the least as his brain has just registered what has happened as he jumps up screaming running to the bathroom and pouring cold water over his face. All in the time it took Itama took down the dribble that was left at the bottom of the cup.

"Oh...Whoops" he says sounding uninterested "Can you pour me another?" he asks and the butler nods taking the cup, after a few minutes Naruto walks in sitting back down with a grunt. Luckily most of the Coffee went over him but his forehead was burnt.

"_This wouldn't have happened if I still had my Headband" _ he thinks focusing his gaze on Itama "Are you Hashirama's Grandson?" he asks and the young man nods "Uh well OK, you see I was reading" he begins to trail off as Itama yawns.

"You were reading Granddads Journal?" Itama asks and Naruto nods "And in the Journal he told you to seek me out to help you?" Naruto nods again "Where you found that book is apparently where my Granddad arrived in this world" Itama explains "Tell me How did you come across it?" he asks curiously resting his chin on the back of his hand which rested on his knee.

"Random chance" Naruto admits "I think I came here with a friend but we got separated so I was scaling the closest mountain to me and I saw the Leaf symbol" he explains and Itama nods.

"Interesting" the man says standing up "Well I don't know how to get you and your friend back I will help any way I can" Itama states and Naruto smiles slightly "I'll train you in the Jutsu passed down by my Granddad to my Old man to me" he begins "Varies Ninjutsu and even a spell or two may be in your reach" he explains "But I'll go into detail after we've had some food and I've had a chance to wake up properly" he says and Naruto nods.

**_An Hour Later_**

Naruto and Itama stand in a Library "Naruto according to Jeffrey my Butler you are able to make clones of yourself correct?" Itama asks and the blonde nods.

"Yeah it's called the Shadow Clone Jutsu" Naruto replies performing the Jutsu as a demonstration "Unlike normal Clones they aren't illusions but solid" he explains and Itama nods.

"I know my Granddad's brother Tobirama created this technique" he explains "But do you know that this Jutsu has another useful trick?" he asks and Naruto shakes his head "OK then Naruto Clone" Itama says taking out a book and handing it to the Clone "Go over there and memorise this line for me" he says.

"OK" The clone nods running over and printing the line into his mind "Now what?" he asks and Itama turns to Naruto.

"OK Naruto dispel the Jutsu" Itama instructs with a smirk as he takes the book from the clone and closes it, Naruto although confused he does so.

Suddenly his eyes widen "I know what the sentence is" he states "All kinds of Magic are used in Earth Land and they can be used for many purposes such as offense, defence, supporting, and healing" he says quoting it and Itama nods.

"You see my Granddad's brother created this Jutsu as a means of gathering all kinds of Information and for scouting into dangerous places" Itama explains "And with it we will split up your training up" he begins "While your Clones read about the Laws and History of this world you will be training with me in the Senju clan combat, Ninjutsu and spell skills" he states and Naruto grins happily. "Prepare because you and I are going to be at this for a long time"

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**Here is the Pilot Chapter to my Second Naruto X Fairy Tail story, I hope to see plenty of reviews **

**Like I said while I may give them a few spells (Nothing major) I will more than likely make them as they where during Shippuden only Naruto will be a bit more serious and a little stronger**

* * *

**In the Next chapter Naruto will meet Gray and Lyon and Sasuke will be given a few choices in his plan for getting home**

**Till Next Time**

* * *

_**~DoTheBartMan**_


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR FAIRY TAIL THEIR CHARACTERS OR ANYTHING RELATED, I OWN ONLY THIS STORY AND THE CHARACTERS I CREATE.**

* * *

**Got a decent number of Reviews hope to see more this chapter**

**I loved the review about Hashirama cheating on Mito despite me never mentioning if he remembered his time in Fiore lol**

* * *

**This aged chart is to help me remember how old each character is...**

**Naruto – aged 13**

**Sasuke – aged 13**

**Itama – aged 32**

**Erza – aged 11**

**Gray – aged 10**

**Ur – aged 31**

**Lyon – aged 10**

**Ultear – aged 11**

* * *

**Sorry if the fight scene seems rushed/poorly explained or both but I suck at writing fight scenes**

**READ THIS: TO ALL THOSE WHO FOLLOW THIS STORY BUT NOT ME (WHY DON'T YOU FOLLOW ME?) CHECK OUT MY THIRD NARUTO AND FAIRY TAIL CROSSOVER**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Place to Call Home**

_**Tailed Beast Ball!**_

_**Kyuubi Roars**_

* * *

A few days has passed since Sasuke arrived in this unfamiliar world, after landing on the main land he heard a voice in his mind telling him to come to the Land of Isvan. So he 'borrowed' a map and used it to locate the destination, standing in front of the Uchiha stood a tall man with dark skin and White hair "You must be the Child from the Tower" he says "My name...Well you can call me Brain" he smirks and Sasuke raises an Eyebrow "Might I know your name?" he asks.

"That would be a cool trick if you did know my name without me telling you" Sasuke says sarcastically "Since you have elected not to reveal your real name then I won't tell you mine" he decides not wanting to give this man anything. "What did you call me for" he says suddenly recognizing the man's voice from his mind.

The man glares for a moment before returning to a friendly expression "Calm down boy" he laughs "I'm only here to help you" he explains "How about I call you..." he begins to trail off.

"You can call me...Shinobi" Sasuke says "I take it you are called Brain because you prefer mind games?" he asks and Brain chuckles.

"_This boy has some dark aura around him"_ Brain thinks "My boy I believe we can help eachother" he says perking Sasuke's attention "I know you come from the Elemental Nation's in a different dimension" he explains smirking when he gets a shocked look from the young man "My goal is to find a magic called Nirvana and if I can then its power should grant you passage back" he says.

"So what do you need from me?" Sasuke asks "Or should I say in return?" he says crossing his arms as Brain leads him in. "What is this place?" he asks looking around seeing what appeared to be bedrooms and labs for experimentation.

"Bureau of Magical Development" Brain says in reply "And I am the Director" he adds "Our goal is to unlock magic potential in people and bring them to their peak" he explains "Now the reason I need you is because I believe you stumbled across a Tower of Heaven" he states "Somewhere in the middle of the Sea" he adds.

"That place where the Slaves where?" Sasuke asks and Brain nods "Yeah I appeared there from my dimension and killed all the slavers" he says "Or at least the ones I saw" he adds "What about it?" he asks curiously.

"Well, Children who experience trauma like that tend to awaken strong Magical power" Brain explains "If you can give us the directions needed to go there I will give you powerful Jutsu and Magic" he offers "After all Nirvana won't show for at least 7 years" he adds.

"_I don't want to wait that long"_ Sasuke thinks to himself but he knew he had no choice but to wait since the odds of another person being able to help him was slim "Fine give me a naval map or whatever and I will show you" he says, due to having his Sharingan activated he memorized his path from the Island.

**_Naruto_**

It had been two days since he arrived at Itama's door, since then he has learned a lot about Fiore's history thanks to his clones, he had also learning about Magic and now Itama was growing to try teaching spells to the young blonde.

"Chakra and Magic have the same principals" Itama begins forming a small ball of Ice in his left hand and a mini Tornado in his right "I use Maker-Magic a mix of Wind and Ice" he says "It's because While my Magic Element is Ice My Chakra is Wind" he states "However you only have Chakra so you will be limited to a single element" he stops seeing Naruto raise his hand "However Magic spells aren't limited to elements so you may unlock other spells" he adds but Naruto's hand remains up.

"Uh I have a friend who can use both Lightning and Fire Chakra" Naruto says referring to Sasuke "So couldn't I learn a second element?" he asks.

"Perhaps...I don't know as much about Chakra as I do Magic" Itama states "My grandfather only mentioned that his Wood Style was a unique trait for him and him alone and that it was a combination of Water and Earth Chakra" he says "Perhaps this friend of yours is like that since it must be rare" he explains taking out a slab of paper "This is a Chakra paper" he says handing it to Naruto "Pour Chakra into it and it will tell your Element" he says and Naruto does so watch it tear in half "OK then according to this you are a Wind user" he says "Cool then I can teach you some Wind Maker magic while your clones study the few Jutsu I do have for Wind Style" he says and Naruto nods.

"That friend of mine could also be here so I need to look for him" Naruto says "Don't worry I can make plenty Clones" he says summoning a hundred clone's sending Ninety out in search of Sasuke and the ten remaining Naruto stay to train.

* * *

**3 Weeks Later**

* * *

Over the three weeks Naruto found it easier to show promise in the Wind Maker magic due to having a teacher, because Itama knew so little about Chakra other than what was written in the books his Grandfather prepared.

"Ready for another round" Itama asks with a smirk as a panting Naruto lay on the grass, having lost his Orange Tracksuit he wore a pair of black loose fitting sweats like Itama and was currently shirtless. Due to the training scheme his body had become a little more refined as muscles began to tone.

"Sure" Naruto says sitting up stretching **"Wind Make Swords!"**the two say summoning twin blades of rotating winds, Itama's wind was a Green colour while Naruto's a light blue. The two charge at eachother as their blades collide.

"Well done Naruto I can tell you are improving" Itama says increasing the rotation of his win thus cutting through Naruto's swords "So we can move onto long range attacks" he says as his butler comes over to them with a Lacrima.

"Call for you sir" he says glancing at the panting boy it's from the magic council" he adds and Itama looks at Naruto, "Urgent" he says and Itama nods.

"Naruto go practice your Jutsu some more while I take this" Itama says and Naruto nods leaving as Itama begins talking with the Chairman, the Chairman explains that a Demon called Deliora has been rampaging towns and has killed many people.

"So as the sixth strongest Wizard Saint you need to deal with it" he explains, Itama nods understanding "Good...be careful...while you are strong this creature is a creation of Zeref" he states before ending the transmission.

"Naruto" Itama calls and the blonde comes running "We are going on a trip or a mission I guess" he states "I'll fill you in on the way" he says before the blonde can reply "Take care of the place while we are gone" he turns to his butler who nods.

**_Meanwhile a few days later_**

Walking through the streets holding two bag of groceries Ur a 25 year old dark Haired woman with pale skin is followed by two young boys younger than Naruto and Sasuke, one has silver spiked hair while the other dark blue. These where her precious students who were both orphaned by the monster Deliora a number of months ago and she took them in to teach them Ice Maker Magic in order to help them move past this tragic event, while the Silver haired boy named Lyon had decided his goal in life would be to surpass Ur who he believes is the most powerful Wizard in the world. Gray the other boy had one goal...revenge against Deliora for killing his parents.

"Come on you two I want to get-Gray!" she yells to the dark haired boy who is in his underwear in the middle of town "why are you naked?" she asks and he looks down and screams.

"This is your fault I have this stupid habit you Pervy old lady!" he yells getting dressed again, it was true at the beginning the first thing she'd have them do is strip to their Underwear to embrace the cold and thus the two gained a weird habit of subconsciously stripping but Lyon managed to contain the habit better.

"Grr" Ur growls dropping the bags an rolling up her sleeve to the now terrified kid before hitting him on the head and leaving a lump "Never. Call. Me. Old. Lady. Again" she warns him not too bothered by the Pervy part.

Nodding quickly she hands each boy a bag before continuing some side shopping, after about an hour they track up the snowy hills towards the cabin where they live, they are passed by a carriage full of Knights.

"Yeah that creature Deliora wiped out another town last night" Gray stops hearing the sentence "Yeah only a couple of survivors and they are only kids...such a shame" are the final words Gray hears. Ur and Lyon stop when they hear the bag Gray was carrying hit the ground.

"Whats the matter Gray tired?" Ur asks but sees the rage in Gray's eyes "Gray?" she calls out to him but gets no response.

"Deliora's near" Gray says and turns around "It's finally time to get my revenge" he say's and is about to run but Ur grabs his arm "Let go!" he yells struggling.

"You can't beat Deliora Gray" Ur says in a serious yet concerned way, the mention of that creature will send the young boy into a frenzy "I won't let you run off and be killed over revenge" she says trying to plead with him.

"You're not my mom!" gray yells "You had a child yet look what happened to her so what can you do to protect us anyway?" he asks and receives a slap as a result, touching the cheek he can feel the heat rising from it especially against his cold hand. It then registered what he said as he looked at his teacher retract her hand "...Sorry" he mumbles.

"It's ok" she says kneeling down "I know what Killing that demon means to you but you mustn't let this hatred control you" she says rubbing his cheek affectionately "Please for now at least come home and have diner" she says softly and the boy nods picking his bag up.

"Geez Gray way to make a scene" Lyon smirks trying to ease the tension with humour but fails miserably, however the attempt does bring a smile to Ur's face seeing them act like real brothers.

They see their cabin and in front a blonde haired boy "Excuse me?" Ur calls and the boy is revealed to be Naruto "Can I help..." she sees Itama who waves with a nervous smile "...you" he tone drops to an emotionless grunt.

"H-Hey...it's been awhile huh...honey" Itama says with a stutter, his actions surprise Naruto because up until now the man had a cool calm and confident aura. Suddenly Ur punches him square in the nose causing him to slump to the ground "Damn it my nose!" he yells holding his face.

"How dare you just show up here!" she yells angrily "I told you never to come back here" she says panting in rage as her students look on in fear "What are you doing here?" she asks.

"I'd rather not say in front of the kids" he says standing up "How about we go in for some coffee?" he says and it looks as though she is about to nail him again, but she nods opening the door "Naruto try practising some combos" he says and the blonde nods.

"You two practise your spells as well" she says sounding mentor like, they close the door and Naruto glances at the younger boys.

"My name's Naruto...Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto says offering his hands, "Student of Itama Senju" he adds.

"Lyon Vastia" the Sliver haired boy says first shaking the taller boys hand "Top pupil of Ur, the most powerful Wizard" he smirks looking at Gray.

"Gray Fullbuster" Gray says cautiously taking the blondes hand and shaking it "So why are you guys here?" he asks curiously.

"Itama wouldn't explain in detail but it has something to do with a monster" Naruto says casually and Gray's eyes widen "Deliora I think" he states.

"I see" Gray says calming down "Well Lyon let's get practising" Gray says and Naruto is surprised to see the two boys stripping but decides to practise himself.

**_Inside_**

"Ur... had I known you were pregnant..." Itama says looking at the baby in Ur's arms "I'm so sorry" he says sadly as Ur simply rubs her arm, she took the photo from him and looked at it herself with a small smile.

"Come on Itama...It was your dream to be a Wizard Saint" Ur says sounding calmer "And nothing was going to stop you once the offer was made" she adds, they had been slowly drifting apart leading up to the day he left and he left her without saying a word in person and only told her in a Lacrima call. The day he left was the day she found out she was pregnant and she had hoped it would bring them together.

"Dreams change when you become a parent" he says looking at the tiny bed with Ultear written on it "...I feel horrible now" he admits "But I can't change the past" he says and she just nods in agreement, she has mourned enough over the mistakes she made with her daughter. "The Magic Council has tasked me with Slaying Deliora" he says and her eyes widen "That's why I brought Naruto" he explains looking away "This battle will most likely be my death and Naruto is special" he states, his eyes widen when he feels Ur hug him from behind.

"Are they insane sending you alone?" she asks hugging him tightly, despite what happened deep down she still loved Itama "I'll help you" she says "Together we can defeat it" she declares.

"They need you" Itama says smiling, talking about the three boys "Naruto is from another world like my Grandfather" he explains "He needs to grow up around people his age and I will always be too busy to be a fatherly figure I know you can be a great mother to them" he says and the two kiss "I'm sorry for the pain I caused you but know that I never stopped loving you" he admits, there is a small tremor coming from the boys training outside.

"I know" she says "...OK...I will take care of Naruto until I send them out into the world" Ur promises as the two walk to the door, their eyes widen when they see Naruto frozen in a pillar of Ice and Gray and Lyon nowhere to be seen.

"Naruto!" Itama says breaking the ice as the blonde falls into Ur's arms "What happened?" he asks as Naruto shivers slightly before seemingly calming down.

"Gray and Lyon are planning on attacking Deliora" Naruto says and Ur's eyes widen, that tremor must have been Deliora "They froze me and ran off" he finishes.

"Let's go" Itama says and the three run off with Naruto in the lead due to his training as a shinobi _"I hope we make it_" he thinks looking at Ur _"No...I __**have**__ to make it"_ he nods to himself picking up the pace

* * *

**Gray and Lyon**

* * *

It didn't take the two long to reach the town where the demon Deliora had begun attacking, they hid behind a broken wall as they looked up at the giant monster which was knocking building over like wet paper "This is insane!" Lyon yells clearly terrified as Gray growled oblivious to Lyon's fear.

"Revenge...is mine!" he jumps out as Lyon tries to grab him but fails **"Ice Make Spear!" ** Gray says sending a number of ice spears that don't even manage to get its attention, Growling _"I knew this Magic was useless!"_ he thinks picking up a plank of wood as his anger took over and he began charging at the monster who now saw the young Gray. It reached with its hand intending on flattening the boy who stopped as he was overshadowed by the massive and that was about to crush him.

"**Rasengan Barrage!" **a hundred clones of Naruto each holding a Rasengan yell as they jump in front of Gray damaging Deliora's hand which roars in pain "You OK?" the real Naruto asks and Gray without a word nods "Good, Itama and Ur will be here soon" he says walking ahead "But this thing won't be willing to wait so **I'll deal** with it" he says walking ahead closing his eyes...

__Naruto's inner mind__

Staring at the massive jail cell Naruto gulps seeing the fully manifested Nine Tails staring at him while lying down **"So you have come again?"** he asks and Naruto nods **"Tell me if it is my power you seek then why not remove the seal and allow me to fully manifest?"**The demon fox asks.

"Because you'll be just as bad as Deliora" Naruto says gaining some confidence at the mention of the barrier "You owe me more rent" he smirks and the Fox simply laughs.

"**Very well boy I will lend you my chakra to show this mindless beast the true power of a demon"**Kyuubi says with a huge fox grin as the orange chakra flows from the cell door surrounding Naruto **"But be careful...come to the well to often and you will find yourself drowning in it"** the fox warns laughing menacingly as Naruto disappears **"The seal has weakened further" **the Fox comments **"Now I can influence his chakra myself"**

__Back out of Naruto's mind__

Gray and Lyon saw Naruto become cloaked in an orange coloured gel like substance, the whiskers on his face had become for refined and his blue eyes had become red with a Vertical slit, charging at the creature Deliora with great speed the smaller fox like Naruto easily out sped it, he failed to notice his power increased as two additional tails appeared but the chakra became heavy and his trail of thought had lessoned in favour of destruction.

Ur and Itama arrived and saw Naruto overpowering the monster, "That is some student Itama" Ur whistles in an impressed way.

Itama was silent

__Flashback__

A young Itama stood in front of a sitting old Hashirama "This is the last lesson I have to teach you" he says and Itama nods "In my world there are creatures known as Tailed beasts" he begins "They are enormous creatures with colossal power and they go from One tail to Nine Tails" he continues "The more tails the stronger it is, but never take them lightly" he warns "A day may come when such a creature may come to this world...Maybe in the form of a human, this will be the result of the tailed beast being sealed inside said human and there for will be a Jinjuriki".

"Grandfather...Why seal a creature inside a person?" Itama asks and the old man sighs, "Why not kill them?" he asks again.

"Because they are immortal creatures" he replies "And it is the hopes that a human can learn to harness their power and control it" he explains "Remember like you elder brother you have the Wood Style which will suppress the Tailed beasts power" he states "Should you come across one remember to use it to suppress it back into its host.

__Flashback End__

"So he's one of them" Itama mumbles "A Jinjuriki" he adds, he was amazed, the Tailed beast was effortlessly overpowering Deliora "it must be the Three tails" he says after counting the tails. He catches Ur's wrist as she is about aid Naruto "He's fine...My grandfather told me a person like him may come" he explains.

"_He's still just a boy"_ Ur thinks but reluctantly holds back, "If Naruto gets hurt then I will rush in" she says and he nods intending to do the same, suddenly Naruto is hit landing not too far from them.

"Naruto!" Itama yells rushing with the others to his pupil, however Naruto explodes from the rubble as a forth tail began to form _"N-No way...this isn't what the tailed beast looks like"_ he realizes pulling everyone away as Naruto is engulfed in a red aura as his skin begins to peel slowly changing into his second state.

Deliora roared as it got into range of Naruto who had taken on the form of a mini Nine Tails, leaning back the four tails of the Fox-Naruto where straight up apart from the tips which curved so that they faced inward. He then gathered positive and negative energy around him and compressed it into a ball.

"That is going to be huge" Itama says preparing to defend everyone from the recoil, "I'll help" he sees Ur stand beside him, he nods and the two summon giant Ice walls.

Swallowing the black sphere the sudden weight causes the ground to crumble, Deliora fired an energy beam just as Naruto unleashed the energy which knocked the Energy beam down and flew into Deliora causing the massive monster to roar in pain before vanishing in a beam of while light which hit the mountain behind Deliora destroying everything in its wake. As expected the recoil wind was huge and almost impossible to hold back but Gray and Lyon managed to combine their power with the two adults making it stronger and thus holding off the wind.

When the smoke cleared very little remained of Deliora and a huge crater was left of the city it hit as well, there was now a clear path up the mountain as all the trees in the blast area were gone and even a portion of the Mountain was too.

"So Strong" Gray says and Naruto turns around and lets out a huge bellowing roar which deafens everyone as it charges to attack only to be banded by Wood.

"**Wood Release: Foo Dog Heads" **Itama says charging towards Naruto "**Tenth Edict On Enlightenment" **he says pressing his hand against the fox like creature as a greenbeam slowly begins to turn Naruto back to normal however he looks badly burnt. _"So this is the power of the Wood Style"_ he thinks having never used this power before _"What else can it do?"_ he wonders.

"We should get him back to my cabin" Ur says turning to her students "And when we get back" she says threatening "You two are in big trouble" she grins evilly with cruel punishments forming in her mind as the two hug eachother in fear. _"Thank you Naruto...you may have lifted Gray's hatred and helped him move on" _she glances back at the unconscious blonde...

**_Meanwhile_**

"So these are the brats huh?" Brain says with a smirk looking at a young Cobra, Angel, Racer, Midnight and Hoteye. "Their hidden capabilities are tremendous" he says reading their charts, "however..." he looks to Sasuke who was surrounded by a hundred fully grown wizards from a dark guild, without a scratch on him he retracts his Sharingan "Even Jellal pales when compared to Shinobi over there" he says with a laugh.

"_I felt that Chakra again...only stronger"_ Sasuke thinks to himself before smirking _"Perhaps I will be home faster than I thought"_ he turns to see an old man with a long beard and dressed in purple "What?" he asks and the man laughs.

"Such a glare" he says in an amused tone "I am Hades" he introduces himself "And this is Ultear Milkovich" he says as a girl Sasuke's age if a little younger steps up and blushes at the teen. "I saw your power first hand" he says and Sasuke looks at Brain "Don't worry he can't see us" Hades explains "I would like to extend an invitation to join Grimoire Heart my Guild" he says.

"No" Sasuke says bluntly "Unless you can get me back to my world have no interest in you" he explains and begins to walk away.

"I know a way" he says seeing Sasuke stop "I intend to find lost magic" he begins "With it I will become powerful enough to alter even time and space so I will send you back once my goal is achieved " he says "Of course you can remain here and watch Brain attempt to find a magic that will turn light into Darkness" he says and Sasuke realizes Brain may be using him but then there's no way to know if Hade's is telling the truth "Join me boy and I will get you home" he finishes...

"...I'll think on it" Sasuke says no more and turns around and begins to walk away,_ "I'll see what this Brain guy is up to"_ he thinks but stops when Hade's coughs.

"Don't take too long boy...The world will not wait for you" and with that the two vanish leaving Sasuke alone...

"_**Foolish little brother"**_

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**Well here is the Second chapter I hope you liked it, make sure to leave plenty of reviews.**

**I will most likely e updating my other story next (And my fellow Perv's should enjoy the star ;P)**

**In the next chapter Naruto and Gray Head off in search of a new home while Sasuke makes the choice that defines his path forward**

* * *

**Till Next Time**

* * *

_**~DoTheBatMan**_


End file.
